id2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kill Team
|} Overview The Kill Team consists of 2 members: The Marauder and the Medic. If one member is killed, s/he can be revived for a small price. Both have to be killed in order for a minion to be spawned. The Kill Team Marauder utilizes a different energy mechanic known as ammo; it cannot automatically regenerate and must be replenished at the Planetary Fortress building. He has a wide array of specialized weaponry that allows him to function as an auxiliary cannon in a base, while the Kill Team Medic's abilities focus more on defensive boosts and healing. Abilities and Weapons Medic FALCON Glove *When Sue was in college, she personally designed a glove that could increase human strength to superhuman levels by installing a Frictional Alleviation dampener into the glove. The resulting glove could allow a human to produce punches strong as 4000 PSI. However, the frictional dampener makes punches so fast and powerful that they can easily injure the puncher just as much as the victim. Due to this, the wielder must exercise restraint when using the glove. Coma Needle *In addition to wielding superhuman punches, the FALCON Glove is also equipped with a plasma siphoning Coma Needle launcher, which can deprive blood flow to the brain for a cardiac cycle or temporarily shut down electrical systems. The name FALCON glove is derived from Frictional ALleviation and COma Needle. Targets an enemy unit and reduces speed by 15% for 4 seconds. Slow is increased to 50% if targeted unit is under concussive shell effect. If hit by a concussive shell during this period, it will slow by 5% instead of 2%. :* Energy: 75 :* Cooldown: 90s Spawn Medikit *Spawns a medikit at the target location. The Medikit lasts for 5 seconds and healls all nearby units for 80 health/s. Units must be out of combat or they will not be healed. This ability gains 1 charge every 30 seconds to a maximum of 3 charges. :* Cost: 1 charge, 100 wood :* Cooldown: 8s Irradiate *Irradiates the target unit, dealing 400 DoT to all enemy units nearby. Can target friendly units, but will not harm them. :*Energy: 45 :*Cooldown: 45s Ubercharge *Renders the target unit invulnerable for 5 seconds and a Detecor for 20 seconds. :*Energy: 45 :*Cooldown: 45s Overdrive Injection *Harms the Medic slightly and increases her energy by 75 over 2.5 seconds. :*Cost: 50 health (increases with health upgrades) ---- Marauder Quad K12 'Concussion' Grenade Launcher *The popular K12 Grenade Launcher is in use by Terran Marauders across the sector. The Kill Team Marauder, however, is not your ordinary Marauder. His custom-built K12 is equipped with a nano assembly system that can produce 40 Concussive Shells per minute. Due to this, reloading is never necessary. The upgraded Concussive Shells produced emphasize firepower over the debilitating effects normal Concussive Shells have on nervous systems and electrical circuits. Slows target by 2% for 30 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. :* Damage: 125 :* Weapon speed: 1.5 Pulverizer Shell *The Marauder uses a Pulverizer Shell against a tree, blowing the bark clean off and forming little powerups that give 50 wood when picked up. Can be picked up by any allied unit to grant the owner the wood. Spawns between 6-10. :*Cooldown: 300s (starting), 90s Custom built 'Autocannon' Chaingun Assault Suit *The Autocannon is a devastating weapon slowly phased out since the Brood War. Due to the intention of being mounted on Terran Goliaths, the Autocannon was never intended to be used as a handheld weapon. The Autocannon Assault Suits manufactured and sold on the Black Market utilize the phased out Autocannons and turn hefty profits for the sellers. Once receiving his own for his 15th birthday, the Kill Team Marauder quickly disabled the firerate regulator, allowing a vastly increased firerate of 1200 rounds per minute versus the regulated 200. :*Damage: 8, pierces 95% of armor :*Weapon Speed: 0.05 :*Research cost: 2000 wood :*Cost: 2.5 energy per shot, 15 wood per round Mk. VII C-10 Canister Rifle *Modified version of the popular Mk. VI Canister Rifle in use by Terran Ghosts. Custom modified, this upgraded Rifle shoots psionically-charged bullets at more than twice the speed and rate of the standard Mk. VI. The standard issue Mk. VI is equipped with an infrared targetting laser for guiding tactical nukes, a high powered flashlight, a precision magnetic grid tracker for improved accuracy, and a custom magazine slot for firing EMP rounds. However, the Kill Team Marauder has removed all of these features, opting instead to emphasize firerate and stopping power over utility. :* Damage: 50, pierces 50% of armor :* Weapon speed: 0.3 :* Cost: 15 ammo per shot :* Research Cost: 1500 wood, 5 gold Destroyer-83 Shrapbomb Anti-mech Rifle *The D-83 SB rifle fires blunted bullets at its targets. Because of the unique shaping of the bullets and lack of streamlining, It needs to be fired at Mach 3.6 in order to hit a target 100 feet away at Mach 1. Due to this, the ShrapBomb bullets deal very little damage. However, because of the concave head of the bullet, the bullet tears through armor, splintering it on impact and driving the armor into the foe. Armor ends up hurting the target instead of helping it. A normal D-83 is a bolt action; however, the Kill Team Marauder has upgraded his issue to be fully automatic, requring a huge ammo supply as a result. ::* Damage: 10, additional 4 per armor on target ::* Weapon Speed: 0.5 ::* Cost: 13.3 ammo per shot ::* Research Cost: 2500 wood, 15 gold M-64 'Stungun' Anti-Riot Bazooka * Originally used in riot control during the Dominion Revolution, only 400 were manufactured due to their devastating effectiveness. Functioning through controlled cold fusion, the M-64 doesn't have to rely on an external power source, allowing the main generator to fire 20% faster than its prototypes. Once the firing system is initiated, an electrical arc is fired out of the barrel. The resulting electrical arc is strong enough to put it's target into a coma or shut down any electrical circuits permanently, without doing any physical damage. The M-64 has not been tested against larger targets. Stuns target for 1 second. Does not auto-acquire targets. :*Damage: None :*Ammo: Unlimited :*Weapon Speed: 5 :*Research Cost: 3000 wood, 20 gold PX2 Ray Gun *An aberration of a weapon created in the Kill Team Marauder's twisted mind, the device was eventually built by a technology development company, under the threat of death by the Kill Team. The PX2 requires an immense amount of external energy to function, but it shoots Gravitons that alter the fabric of Space-Time around the immaterial projectile. A single shot from this weapon can kill any known organism from 6000 yards away and destroy mechanized systems 2000 yards away in a single shot. However, when passing through a plated surface, the Gravitons are absorbed by the matter, reducing damage output significantly. Because of this, the PX2 Ray Gun is preferred by the Kill Team Marauder as a sniper rifle for sniping jobs instead of raw combat. Has a splah radius of 1. Requires Academy :* Damage: 500 (Armor affects gun 500% more than usual) :* Weapon Speed: 1 :* Cost: 50 ammo per shot :* Research Requirements: 4500 wood, 30 gold Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ *Ancient German documents rediscovered on earth revealed plans for hellish superweapons, or "Wunderwaffen" as they were called, that could shoot pure death at opponents.To many people's surprise, the detials in the documents were viable in actually creating a superweapon on par with today's WMDs. Hired by a third party to steal these documents for them, the Kill Team instead found it more profitable to keep these documents for themselves once they acquired them. After 2 years of slowly acquiring parts to construct the Wunderwaffe detailed, construction started on the Wunderwaffe by an exploited and blackmailed Chemical Engineer under careful watch of the Kill Team. 3 years later, it was finally completed. The Kill Team has yet to test the weapon. Has a huge splash radius. The bullet moves at a speed of 3.75 and times-out after 5 seconds. Does not auto acquire targets. Requires Academy. :*Damage: 1000 damage. Ignores armor :*Weapon Speed: 120H :*Research Cost: 5000 wood, 45 gold Structures Orbital Command *Drop off point of wood. Contains basic upgrades. :*Cost: 50 wood :*Researches available: Pulverizer Shells, Improved Battlesuit Armor, Improved Support Suit Armor Factory *Contains advanced upgrades for the Kill Team and revives its members. :*Cost: 500 wood, 10 gold :*Researches available: Upgrade Medic Equipment, Upgrade Concussive Shell Density ;*Revives :*Medic: 1250 wood, 10 gold, 90s :*Marauder: 1500 wood, 15 gold, 120s Planetary Fortress *Acts as a Support Cannon. Contains additional weapon systems for the Marauder as well as ammo. The Marauder must come back here every time he wants to switch his weapon and refill on ammo. :*Cost: 2000 wood, 30 gold :*Limit: 1 *Weapon Stats :Range: 10 :Damage: 150 :Weapon Speed: 2 : Upgrades Improved Battle Suit Armor *Increases health of the Marauder by 75. :*Level 1: 1500 wood, 90s :*Level 2: 2500 wood, 10 gold, 120s :*Level 3: 3500 wood, 20 gold, 150s :*Level 4: 4500 wood, 30 gold, 180s :*Level 5: 5500 wood, 40 gold, 210s Pulverizer Shell :*Cost: 1000 wood. :*Research time: 90s *Allows Pulverizer shell ability to be used. Upgrade Concussive Shell Density *Increases duration of slow by 10. Upgrade Concussive Shell Density: Increases duration of slow by 10. 3 levels. 45 + 30 sec per level, 750 wood + 250 per level, 5 gold + 0 per level. :*Level 1: 750 wood, 5 gold :*Level 2: 1000 wood, 5 gold :*Level 3: 1250 wood, 5 gold Upgrade Medic Equipment *Increases rate of Medic's healing by 10 :*Level 1: 1000 wood, 15 gold, 45s :*Level 2: 1000 wood, 20 gold, 75s :*Level 3: 1000 wood, 25 gold, 105s :*Level 4: 1000 wood, 30 gold, 135s :*Level 5: 1000 wood, 35 gold, 165s Improved Support Suit Armor *Increases health of the Medic by 75. :*Level 1: 1500 wood, 90s :*Level 2: 2500 wood, 10 gold, 120s :*Level 3: 3500 wood, 20 gold, 150s :*Level 4: 4500 wood, 30 gold, 180s :*Level 5: 5500 wood, 40 gold, 210s : Category:Builders Category:ID1 Category:Terran